


First Text

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale gets a mobile phone, Crowley Has an Anxiety Disorder (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Marriage Proposal, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: I kind of stole this proposal idea from how my parents got engaged, but it was so cute and fit perfectly with our Ineffable Idiots
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 43





	First Text

**Author's Note:**

> The words in "^...^" are in some other celestial language, take your pick.

Crowley finally convinced Aziraphale to get a mobile. It wasn't a smartphone, granted, that was, quote, "too fast" for Aziraphale, but it could text, at least.   
As they walked out of the shop, Aziraphale's phone chimed.  
"What was that?" he exclaimed, reaching for his new phone.  
"It's a notification," Crowley answered calmly.  
"What does it mean?"  
"It means you got a text. Go ahead and open it."  
Aziraphale glanced at his cellphone uncertainly.  
"First text already?" he mused.  
"Just open it, love," Crowley urged.  
Aziraphale fumbled with the device.  
"Oh, it's from you!" his blue eyes lit up when he finally unlocked the phone.  
"So it is," the demon said mysteriously, "go on, read it."  
The angel squinted at the tiny screen. He gasped as he registered the words on the screen.  
The words, a mere five words, spelled it in the blocky analog font, were the beginning of a new step for the angel and the demon. They read: Angel, will you marry me?  
"Oh, Crowley," Aziraphale murmured, eyes brimming with tears. When he looked up from his mobile, the demon was on his knees, holding up a tiny blue box.  
"Aziraphale, we've known each other for 6000 years. Ever since I saw you in Eden, I knew you were something special. I have been blessed to know you, and honoured to be your friend. Your love for me means so much. All the words in all the languages in existence cannot express how I feel for you. I love you, Aziraphale, Principality of the Eastern Gate, Guardian of Humanity.  
^Will you marry me?^"  
"^Yes! Yes! I love you!^" Aziraphale cried, pulling Crowley up to stand in front of him.   
Crowley shakily slid the ring on Aziraphale's finger, before bursting into tears.   
"I love you, Crowley, I love you with all my being. You're so brave to be the first to ask. Always so brave, my dearest, darling Crowley. I love you so much," Aziraphale cooed, holding the trembling demon.   
They were miraculously at the bookshop now, and Aziraphale gently removed Crowley's sunglasses.  
"What're you-" the demon protested, but Aziraphale put a finger to his lips.  
"I was going to propose, but I couldn't find the right moment to," he explained, retrieving a tiny box from a shelf.  
"Since you beat me to it, darling, I figure I'd better get a wiggle on," he told Crowley sheepishly, kneeling in front of him  
"Crowley, Serpent of Eden, Guardian of Humanity, will you marry me?"  
Crowley wiped away a tear and nodded slowly. He let Aziraphale slide the ring on his trembling finger.   
Aziraphale kissed his hand that was now adorned with a golden ring.   
"Don't cry, my love, my beautiful darling," he said softly, tracing circles around the demon's temples.  
"You sure m not dreaming?" Crowley mumbled, his glistening serpentine eyes meeting Aziraphale's sea glass eyes.  
"Oh, darling, you're not dreaming, you're not dreaming, my love," Aziraphale promised.


End file.
